Ticklish
by alltimelow777
Summary: Follow Cat as she has sexual adventures with each of her school friends! LEMONY GOODNESS! Contains Catrina, Bat, Jat, Cori, Codre, and Cabbie. Non-related, meaning in each one, Cat's a virgin. Big surprise at the end.
1. Cat and Trina

Okay. New story that I'm gonna try and write in one day. 2nitewepartay and I think that Ariana Grande is ticklish. Thus, a huge M rated fic with lots of sex is born! These will all be non-related, and all revolve around Cat being ticklish. Also, if this is really fucked up…then you'll know it's from me. Enjoy!

Cat was lounging on the Vega's couch, waiting for Tori to hurry up and get downstairs. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned around, expecting to see Tori. But, it was just Trina. Trina gave Cat a smile, to which Cat smiled back, blushing slightly. Most people knew that Cat was bi-sexual. Trina was one of the few who didn't. The talent-less girl sat down next to Cat, a little too close for Cat's well-being. Trina grabbed the remote, and lazily threw her arm on Cat's leg, causing the rambunctious girl to let out a high pitched giggle. Trina looked at the her, with a confused look on her face. Cat motioned to Trina's arm, before telling her the list of ticklish spots.

"My legs, feet, under my arms, tummy, neck, my boobs, and…um..," Cat trailed off, a little too nervous to list the last spot.

"What was that?" Trina asked, a sly grin on her face. "I didn't catch that last one."

"My vag," Cat mumbled, hiding her face in her hair. Trina laughed, before gripping Cat's chin, locking eyes with the smaller girl. Trina smashed their lips together with greater force Cat thought was possible. She didn't care, though.

Cat wrapped her arms around Trina's neck, as Trina's snaked down to Cat's waist. As they pass her stomach, Cat jerked up and laughed in the kiss. Trina gripped her waist, holding her still. Soon, Cat's hands made their way to the hem of Trina's shirt. Cat then pulled away, looking at Trina with a silent plead to be allowed to remove her shirt. Trina nodded to Cat, who grinned happily at this. Cat reached back down, and tore off Trina's shirt, as Trina tore of Cat's shirt. Both girls quickly removed their bras, before marveling at the other's breasts. Trina leaned forward, and began sucking on one of Cat's breasts, while rubbing the other. Cat shaking with moan-laced laughter. Trina was smiling, enjoying herself as much as Cat was. Maybe even more. When Trina was done, Cat grinned, before starting her own fun.

Cat pushed Trina backwards on the couch, then proceeds to straddle her. Trina started gasping as Cat dry humped her. Suddenly, they heard Tori from upstairs.

"Cat, I'll be right down! Just let me get my phone!" Tori called down. The two girls exchanged glances before grabbing their bras and shirts. The second their shirts were on, Tori came down the steps.

Tori took in the two girl's appearance. Trina and Cat both had smeared lipstick, and messed up hair. Cat's shirt was backwards while Trina's was inside-out. Tori shook her head.

"I don't wanna know."

:D this is what anti-depressants do to me. :D R&R? BTW, I don't know if this happens to other people, or if it annoys them or not, because this has been happening a lot to me recently. I get people who add my story to their fav or subscribe list, or add me to either list, then proceed to NOT leave a review. I find it to be really annoying to search through my email account for the reviews from subscribers, but then not find any. So please, if you read my stories (or anyother story for that matter) review. And I'll check out your stories(:


	2. Cat and Beck

Time for Bat!

Cat was skipping down the street toward Beck's trailer. It was time for them to practice their stage fight. Cat was humming the song 'Airplanes' as she made her way to Beck's trailer. When she arrived, she knocked on the door, only to hear Jade and Beck talking to each other. Calmly, for once.

"Beck, it's okay. Stop apologizing. You like her. I've been thinking, and I've come to the conclusion that I love you…as a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Go be with her." Jade told him.

Cat heard Beck sigh, then heard a creak which she guessed was Beck getting off of his couch. The door swung open as Jade walked out. Jade looked at Cat, gave her a hug, and walked off. Cat was now confused as hell. Beck motioned for her to come in.

After getting in, and making herself at home, Cat turned to him.

"Okay. What's up with you and Jade?" She asked him, her voice filled with seriousness.

Beck sighed before launching into his tale.

"I was texting Tori about random stuff, and she asked me how I feel about Jade. I told her that I love Jade as a friend, but nothing more, that I love someone else. But, me, being the stupid ass I am, accidentally sent it to Jade, causing her to come over here. I begged her to reason with me, and, shockingly enough, she was cool with it. She was feeling the same thing. So we calmly broke up, and she's encouraging me to go after the girl I do love."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about you and Jade. But, on a happier note, who's the girl you do love?" Cat asked, curious.

"Well, she's rambunctious, has bright red hair, is sinfully beautiful, and loves candy," Beck told her, blushing slightly.

"Well, whoever she is, she's certainly lucky," Cat said through gritted teeth. _Wait,_ Cat thought. _What are these feelings in my tummy? Am I…jealous? _Cat looked up at Beck. He was strong, handsome, and smart, not to mention extremely nice, and a great actor. Suddenly, the realization hit Cat like a ton of bricks. She realized why these feelings were there. She realized why she felt like crying whenever Beck and Jade kissed. She finally realized…she was in love with Beck Oliver.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm, soft lips on her own. Her eyes shot open, and she was shocked to see Beck, kissing her. Cat threw herself into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Beck's neck. Beck wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Cat gasped as she felt Beck's erection through his pants. Beck pulled away suddenly, looking ashamed.

"Oh God, Cat. I'm really sorry. If you want we can start rehear-" Beck was cut off as Cat kissed him again. Cat pulled away after a few seconds.

"Why would we rehearse…when we have a problem we need to take care of?" Cat whispered seductively to Beck. Beck shivered with pleasure at this, before reclaiming Cat's lips. Cat wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to the bed. After putting her down, he tore off his shirt, while she took hers off as well. Cat knew that Beck was strong, but she had no idea what his abs looked like. He could easily give Taylor Lautner a run for his money. Cat reached behind her head, and pulled off her bra. Beck launched forward, and began sucking on one of her breasts, while massaging the other. Cat began laughing for no reason. Beck stopped sucking and rubbing, to look at Cat with a confused look.

"Sorry," Cat apologized. "I'm very ticklish."

"Ah." Beck nodded his head, understanding. "I'll try to work around that," he said, returning to his work. Cat continued laughing, but luckily, she wasn't squirming, so Beck wasn't having a hard time. After a while, Cat pushed him off. Beck must have looked hurt, because Cat told him, "I just want to get off my pants. Get yours off, too."

"Wait." Beck said, grabbing Cat's wrists. "I have an idea," He said, pulling out his iPod touch. "Put your clothes back on."

"Um, okay," Cat said, confused. After they were both fully clothed, Beck opened up an app.

"Jade and I used to use this app all the time," Beck told her. He shook the iPod, and read what came up on the screen. "Cradle your partner as you strip off their shirt."

Cat giggled at this, but went into his arms anyways. Beck was holding Cat in the air somewhat, as he removed her shirt. After he was finished, he placed her on the ground, before handing her the iPod. "Just shake it," he told her.

Cat shook the iPod, and read her answer. "Slowly unbutton your partner's pants." Cat lunged at Beck's pants, and slowly undid the button, pulling them down slowly. Beck groaned as the friction rubbed against his member, causing Cat to grin widely. She handed the iPod to Beck so he could have his turn. Beck shook it harder than he had before, then read his job.

"Pull your partner's pants off without using your hands," he read. He glanced at Cat, before launching himself at her skirt. He used his teeth the get a grip on them, before yanking them down. Cat shivered at the feel of the cold air on her legs, but still took the iPod so she could take off more of Beck's clothes.

After shaking it a few times, she got frustrated, and threw it on the couch. She then pushed Beck on the bed, and ripped his shirt off. Beck reached around her and removed her bra, then her panties. Cat leaned down and ripped off Beck's boxers, finally letting his erection free. Suddenly, Cat screamed.

"What? What is it, Cat?" Beck shouted at her.

"I-I-It's HUGE!" Cat yelled.

"Huh?" Beck was confused until he looked down. "Oh. Well, thanks."

Cat laughed, then got down on her knees, and slowly dragged her tongue across his member. Beck groaned loudly, causing Cat to speed up. Then, she started pumping her mouth around his member. Beck groaned at this contact, and gripped her head tighter and tighter.

"C-Cat…I'm g-gonna…gonna come!" Beck shouted. As Cat heard this, she took him to the back of her throat and gagged. Beck's eyes widened as he shot his load down her throat. Cat stood up, and wiped her lips. Beck couldn't take it any longer. He pushed Cat backwards onto the bed, and placed his member at the front of her entrance. He hesitated, not wanting to hurt her. Cat was growing impatient.

"BECK! Just shove the fucking thing inside me!" Cat yelled at him. Beck, not one to disobey, pushed inside her, breaking her hymen in one thrust. Cat whimpered at the pain, letting a few tears slip out. Beck paused inside her, wanting to let her body grow used to the feel of his member. Cat bit her lip for a few more seconds, before she sighed with relief, nodding for him to continue. Beck started thrusting in and out of Cat, causing her little moans and pants to grow higher and higher with every thrust.

"Beck…Beck…BECK!" Cat screamed as she came. As he felt her walls clench tightly around his cock, Beck lost all composure, and groaned as he came inside her. After they were both finished, they laid together, Cat's head on Beck's chest, as he stroked her back. Suddenly, Cat looked at Beck.

"So who's the girl you like?"

:D TEEHEE!


	3. Cat and Jade

**Jat time!**

**Jade and Cat were relaxing after a long time of rehearsing for a play. They had been practicing at Cat's house for the past two hours, and were now relaxing with candy and Mountain Dews. While Jade was texting her mom about sleeping over, Cat's older brother, Tommy, ran over, snatched up Jade's phone, and ran away with it. Cat and Jade exchanged startled glances with each other, before chasing after Tommy, shouting profanities at him. As he ran down the hallway, Cat grabbed Jade's shoulder.**

"**Go around. I'll go this way. We can corner him," Cat said with a devious smile.**

"**Good plan," Jade commented, before running the other way. Cat laughed, before running down her side.**

**Tommy had heard the whole plan, and now had a great idea. He stood in front of his door, and looked down to the left, seeing Jade running at him, screaming "Tommy! Give me my fucking phone!" Then, he looked down to the left, to see Cat running at him, not saying anything, but growling in a scary way. When they were about to catch him, he ducked into his room, causing the two girls to slam into each other. What he didn't expect, was to see the two girls kiss, or better yet, CONTINUE to kiss.**

**Cat, on the other hand, was more shocked than Tommy was. What shocked her was the fact that Jade actually kissed her back. Cat pushed Jade onto the floor, not once breaking the kiss. Jade was startled that Cat was being the dominant one. She always figured Cat would be the one on the bottom, embarrassed. Jade then got distracted as Cat shoved her tongue down her throat. Jade tried to fight for at least some dominance, but Cat was stronger than she looked. Jade did get the upper hand as she took off Cat's shirt before Cat got to hers. She spoke too soon, for in a matter of seconds, Cat had ripped off Jade's shirt AND pants. Cat then wiggled off her own skirt, without breaking the kiss. Cat then trailed her tongue down Jade's neck and upper chest, coming to a stop in between her breasts. Jade reached around her back to try and take off her bra, but Cat swatted her hands away. Jade quickly put her hands back on Cat's waist as Cat ripped off Jade's bra, throwing it to the side.**

"**Hey!" Tommy yelled. "That hurt!" He then threw the bra back at them, but the two girls just ignored him. Cat reached down and sucked on one of Jade's breasts, while Jade slowly moved her hands up towards Cat's breasts. Cat suddenly bit down on Jade's nipple, causing Jade to scream out in pain, then pleasure. She looked at Cat, wanting an explanation.**

"**I'm very ticklish," Cat told her. Jade just shook her head, laughing, and Cat used this as her cue to switch to the other breast, causing Jade to moan loudly in pleasure. Cat smiled at this, as she swirled her tongue around the nub, causing Jade to grip Cat's head, and pant her name over and over. Cat then made her way down to Jade's panties, which were dripping wet. Cat ripped them off, and threw them behind her head, before placing her head at the front of Jade's entrance. Jade's eyes widened as Cat's tongue snaked into her pussy, licking every inch of her inside. Soon, she started pumping her tongue in and out, going faster each time. The faster she went, the higher Jade's moans and shrieks got. Jade screamed as she came in Cat's mouth. Then, as Cat was standing up, Jade tackled her, ripping off her panties in one giant sweep. Cat gasped at this, not used to being the victim for once.**

"**I'm gonna skip the breast bullshit and get right down to business," Jade whispered in Cat's ear, causing Cat to shiver in pleasure. Jade leaned down, and stuck her tongue as far up in Cat's pussy as she could reach. Cat was already groaning in pleasure, as Jade had a tongue piercing, and it was rubbing against her walls in ways she never thought were possible. Not to mention Jade's eyebrow piercing was rubbing against her clit, which made Cat come much more than Jade had anticipated. After they were finished, they laid side by side, panting, and holding each other.**

**Tommy was in his room, on his Slap page, updating his status.**

_**My sister and her hot friend just had sex outside my door. Holy. Shit.**_

_**Mood: Boner-iffic.**_


	4. Cat and Andre

Candre time!

Cat was walking to Sikowitz's room after school was over so she could get her bag. As she opened the door, she saw Andre with his keyboard, but no Sikowitz. Andre looked up as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Little Red," Andre called to her.

"Hey…um…Little Brown?" Cat said back, at a loss of a nickname for the larger boy.

Andre took offense to this. He thought of himself as a pretty well built guy, with no parts of him being little. No parts AT ALL.

"You think I'm little, Cat?" Andre asked, as he walked over to the small girl.

"Um…yeah?" Cat answered, confused. She was getting a little nervous as Andre kept getting closer and closer. When Andre finally reached her, he grasped her chin, and connected their lips. Cat, even though she was shocked, felt a fire grow inside her, making her want to lead the kiss. So she listened. She grabbed Andre's shoulders, and pushed him against the wall, licking his lips while running her hands up and down his chest.

Andre was utterly shocked that Cat liked to be dominant, but, found that he liked it. A lot. He ran his hands up and down her sides, causing Cat to giggle in the kiss. Andre pulled away, confused.

"I'm very ticklish," Cat explained.

Andre nodded his understanding, then went back to kissing her, this time, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Cat eagerly kissed back, pushing her tongue on top of Andre's, wanting to be in control. Andre growled, causing Cat to want more. So, she reached down, and ripped off his shirt, exposing his abs. Cat squeaked as she saw his body, causing Andre to grin down at her.

"Still think I'm little?" he asked her, knowing her answer was going to be 'no'.

"Well, your abs aren't bad, but that's not what I judge by," she said, winking coyly at him.

Andre was painfully hard now, and was wishing that Cat would just get on with it. She seemed to be zoned out, so Andre leaned forward, and ripped off her shirt, surprised to see her wearing a lacy black bra. His surprise turned to lust when she grabbed his hand, and put it on the side of her breast, causing her to moan. Andre then reached around her, and undid her bra, throwing it aside. He then launched himself at them, wrapping his tongue around her left breast, while rubbing the other. Cat was giggle-moaning the whole time, urging Andre to go faster. After a while, he switched to the other, which only made Cat moan louder. When he was finished, Cat launched herself at his jeans, yanking them down in one swift motion. She then ripped off his boxers, letting his dick spring up. She grabbed the shaft, before wrapping her lips around his head, and pumping back and forth, up and down, left and right. Andre groaned as she went faster and faster.

"C-Cat…I'm g-g-gonna COME!" Andre yelled at her, gripping the back of her head. Cat quickly took him to the back of her throat, deep throating him. Andre let out a satisfactory groan as he emptied himself in her mouth. Cat swallowed it all, licking her lips seductively as she did so. Andre then looked at her face, down to her skirt, and back up to her face. Cat took this as her cue to rip off her skirt and panties in one downward swipe. Andre's eyes bugged out of his head as she pushed him down, and promptly sat on his dick. Cat bit her lip as she realized her mistake, feeling the break in her hymen as she sat. A few tears leaked out of her eyes as she did so, causing Andre to grip her shoulder, trying to comfort her. After a few more seconds, the pain turned to pleasure, and she started sliding up and down on Andre's member. Andre gripped her waist as he helped her out by thrusting in time to her slides. Cat started moaning and panting, much to Andre's pleasure. Soon, Cat came, her walls clenching against Andre's penis, making him cum as well. After they were finished, they both lied next to each other, reveling in the warmth and passion of what just happened.

"So am I still little?" Andre asked Cat.

"No…far from it!" Cat told him, hugging him from the side.

Suddenly, they heard a slurping sound. They both looked up towards the sound, startled to see Sikowitz drinking out of a coconut.

"The coconut's never lie!" he screamed as he ran away.

:D R&R?


End file.
